The way it was
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: At Homecoming, Lana thinks back to the way things use to be


Lana sighed dramatically, She was dressed in a beautiful pink gown and her hair was in a lovely updo curtesy of Chloe and her amazing hair skills. Chloe was by her side her arm wrapped around her's. In a gorgeous black gown with gold on the sides and a piecey bob Chloe looked just as stunning as Lana. Their 'date' Pete was beside them.. Joking about Candy McCarley's slutty dress and trashy 80'd hairdo. It was the Smallville High's Homecoming Dance. Lana's first sense last year when she was Queen. Back then she was a popular cheerleader. Now she was just a regular girl, still lusted over, but a nervous wreck for the where abouts of Clark Kent. She really had not wanted to go but Chloe had begged her to.  
  
"C'mon" she pleaded "It's Homecoming! You have to go!"  
  
"I don't even have a date" She argued  
  
"I'll be your date" Pete offered "I'm Chloe's date too.. It will be fun"  
  
Lana nodded "Okay, but I need a dress"  
  
And here she was.. Richard Carkkon, the senior class president was announcing the Homecoming Court. The Countess and Count were Amanda Leighann Ree, a member of the JV cheerleading squad and Robby Hertman. The Duke and Duchess were Angela Karsley and Greg Yurman. Lana felt happy for Angela, as she had been Lana's favorite JV cheerleader back when Lana was on the squad. The Prince and Princess were Jenny Luis and Justin Harrison and Finally the King and Queen were Kristi Yarsley and Patrick Forger. Kristi was also on the squad with Lana last year and she was glad to see Kristi had won. It always seemed like the cheerleaders ruled Homecoming Court.  
  
Pete smiled "That Kristi Yarsley is so hot"  
  
"Down boy" Chloe remarked "She's too old for you"  
  
"Only by one year!" he scoffed "And besides I'm here with the two hottest girls at the dance" He put his arms around them "The gorgeous Chloe Sullivan and the stunning Lana Lang"  
  
Lana broke from his grip "I'll be right back.. I'm going into the bathroom"  
  
"Want me to come with?" Chloe asked  
  
"No, I'm just going to fix me makeup"  
  
And with that she was gone. She walked in the the bathroom where Kelly Van Hearst, a former cheerleader of Lana's was reapplying her lipstick.  
  
"Lana, honey!" Kelly squalled "You look beautiful"  
  
Lana smiled "Thank you, so do you Kelly"  
  
"So who are you here with?"  
  
"Um, I just came with friends.. Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross"  
  
Kelly's face dropped, as if Lana was suddenly a loser in her eyes "Oh Well, sounds fun! Gotta go! Bye!"  
  
Lana sighed, why is everyone so superficial? She brought her blush brush to her face, remembering the old days. She closed her eyes and everything changed. Suddenly she was 15 again. Her hair pulled back with the rest flowing on her shoulders. She was wearing a "Homecoming Queen" sash and her pink flowered dress. She was the most popular girl in school again!  
  
Kelly Van Hearst ran in and smiled at her "Lana! What are you doing in here! C'mon your boy is waiting for you!"  
  
Lana smiled and put her makeup away. Everything was so real! She felt it! She opened the bathroom door where Tina Greer was, she threw her arms around Lana.  
  
"Congrats Lana! I knew you would win!"  
  
Lana smiled hugging pre-psycho Tina Greer back "Thank you Tina! You look beautiful tonight!"  
  
Tina broke apart and smiled "Me? Look at you! You're shining!"  
  
Tina glanced over at Kelly "Well, I'll let you go but meet me tomorrow at the market fair?"  
  
Lana smiled "Of course!"  
  
Tina walked away and Kristi Yarsley and Angela Karsley (They laughed at their rhyming names many times) walked up to her.  
  
"My little Lana-bear!" Kristi called Lana by her nickname on the squad "You are so amazing! No one deserved this more than you!"  
  
Lana smiled "Thank you Kristi!"  
  
"Lana!" Cute little Freshman Angela exclaimed "You are the absolute best! I love you, girl!"  
  
Lana hugged both of them... It felt so real!  
  
"Hey Lana-bear" she heard a man's voice "Wanna dance"  
  
Lana looked over and saw.... Whitney! Whitney Fordman! Just as he had been! In the flesh! Alive!  
  
Lana smiled at him "Of course you can"  
  
He took her hand and they danced slowly to Nsync's "This I promise you" a corny song, yes, but Lana didn't care! It was Whitney, the Homecoming King. Her first love, holding her closely.. She was there! She could feel it!  
  
She looked up at him "Whitney..." She smiled "My Homecoming King"  
  
He laughed "Lana... My Homecoming Queen"  
  
"I love you" she said to him  
  
He smiled at her "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are" He bushed some hair out of her face  
  
"Not today" she laughed, hoping she didn't sound conceited or anything  
  
He brought his lips to hers and they kissed.. passionately.. sweetly... perfect. She opened her eyes and felt like she was floating on air.. He brought his face to her's.  
  
"Lana" He whispered  
  
"Lana"  
  
Wait, his voice was all weird! She snapped out of his flashback/ fantasy and looked in the mirror.. Nothing had changed.. she was 16 again. Chloe came towards her.  
  
"Lana you look fine, you don't have to spend this much time on your makeup!"  
  
The fantasy was over... She was back to reality... Still worried and lusting over Clark Kent.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe put her hand on Lana's shoulder " Are you OK?"  
  
Lana smiled "Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Are you upset because Kelly Van Hearst dissed you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"She was telling some of her friends... Don't worried Kelly is a little slut and everyone knows it"  
  
Lana sighed "She used to be one of my best friends.. they all use to be my best friends"  
  
"What kind of friends are those Lana? Once you stop waving pompoms you are consider popularity poison?"  
  
Lana laughed "Thats not how it is"  
  
"Okay, you're still popular but you get my point"  
  
Lana smiled "Yeah I do, thank you Chloe"  
  
"Listen Lana, all this Clark crap has messed you up... I promised you one night of fun so come out her and dance with Pete and me and have fun!"  
  
Lana laughed "You're right.. I'm sorry I was just living in the past.. but it's good now.. Hey, this is Homecoming... If you can't have fun here where can you have fun?"  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded "Let's have fun already"  
  
Chloe stuck her arm out and Lana wrapped hers around it.  
  
"You know, Pete is lucky.. We are good looking chicks" She said, imitating Kelly Van Hearst  
  
"He's in love with you, Chloe"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes "Let's not bring that up... Relationships just screw people up"  
  
Lana smiled at her cynic best friend  
  
"How do you do it, Chloe?" Lana asked  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You just don't care about what anyone thinks about you.. You're your own person.. I really admire that"  
  
Chloe blushed "Okay Lana, let's not blow up my ego too big here these guys need room to dance"  
  
Pete spotted them and smiled "Hey, there are my girls!"  
  
Lana and Chloe laughed.  
  
"Ready to have some fun?" Lana asked as Chingy's "Right Thurr" started playing  
  
"Yep" Chloe laughed  
  
Chloe, Lana and Pete made there way to the dance floor, not caring how stupid or idiotic their dance moves were.. this was Homecoming, and they decided this was a better time then ever to be carefree and fun. And they laughed until they were red in the face. 


End file.
